


Endurance

by QueenieZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Humor, Light Bondage, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, we're going to play a little game," Zelda said, "something I like to call the 'How-Long-Can-Link-Last-Without-Coming' game!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

Zelda had always been a touch spontaneous; at no time was this more apparent than the day she waltzed up to Link, took his carving tools away from him, and dragged him bewildered towards their bedroom.

"W-Wait, Zelda," he said, confused, "what's all this about?"

With a giggle and a mischievous glint in her eyes, Zelda answered.  "You'll see!  Don't worry you're going to like this, I promise."

It took a moment for him to understand the implications of the situation, but when he did, he broke into a big grin and turned slightly pink.

Zelda laughed.  "Slow on the uptake as usual, I see!"  She ran behind him and shoved him face first onto the bed.  He yelped when he hit the mattress, then rolled himself over only to end up on the receiving end of an eager and sloppy kiss.  As his mouth was being thoroughly explored, he could feel her hands slink up his shirt, touching his abs for a moment before yanking the cloth off of him.  Once that was done, she hovered over him, grinning.

"Now, we're going to play a little game," she said, "something I like to call the 'How-Long-Can-Link-Last-Without-Coming' game!"

"...The _what_?"

With another chuckle, she leaned down until their faces were just inches apart.  "Do I need to spell it out for you?  You try not to come, and the longer you last the better I'll make you feel."  She stroked his cheek with her fingertip.  "Got that?"

Well, that sounded simple enough, he thought.  Surely, he, a Knight Academy graduate and Hero of Legend, had enough self control to play her little game.  He nodded.

"Great!"  Zelda sat up, taking one of the bright pink ribbons out of her hair.  "Now sit up for me."

"Eh?  Why?" he asked, although he obliged anyway.  He felt his breath stop for a short moment when Zelda moved behind him and began tying his hands together.  "H-Hold on, what's this for!?"

"If I let you touch me," she said wryly, "you wouldn't last very long, would you?"

Link lowered his eyes and sighed, blushing at the thought.  "...Good point, I probably wouldn't."

"Exactly.  So," she crawled over his legs, straddled his lap, and began leaving kisses all over his face and neck, "just sit back and try not to get _too_ excited.  Hee hee."

He clenched his eyes shut.  On second thought, this whole thing was probably easier said than done, considering she knew _all_ of the places she could touch, kiss, and suckle that could drive him nuts.  He squirmed as she caressed his neck and trailed her lips over his collarbone area, occasionally looking up to see his reaction.  She smiled, lowering her hand to tease a nipple with her thumb, leaving marks on his chest with her mouth in the process.

Trying desperately to not become so aroused so soon, he shuffled his thighs uncomfortably underneath her.  But it was no good; her backside was rubbing up against him regardless, and in no time he was hard.  Feeling this, Zelda looked down and smirked.

"Already?" she asked teasingly, "Come on, Link, you have more self-control than _that_."

"Not with you, I don't."

She brushed his bangs aside.  "Is that your way of telling me how attractive I am?"

He smiled bashfully in response.  "It just means I love you way too much for my own good, that's all."

Touched by his words, Zelda planted a small kiss on his forehead.  "You're so sweet, Link..." She immediately returned her attention to his clothed crotch, placing a few fingers on the rather obvious lump on it.  Link swallowed hard as she teased it, rubbing the tip and squeezing it ever so gently.  He groaned slightly.

"Not there," he said, "th-that's the most sensitive part..."

"Then you're just going to have to work extra hard, won't you?"

"You're not playing fair -- ah...!"

He felt her move her other hand down towards his scrote and apply gentle pressure to it.  It wasn't quite enough to push him over the edge, but it was more than enough to make him shiver and writhe.  Even with his pants still on, it felt _wonderful_ , but he had no intention of losing control just yet.

After another moment, Zelda looked back up at him.  "Not bad..." She tugged at his waistband.  "Let's see if you can make it through _this_."

He found himself sighing in relief as his pants and underwear _finally_ came off; but that relief was soon replaced with more tension as Zelda, after crawling off of the bed and getting on her knees, snaked her hands under his bottom and began to slowly lick his member.

Link cried out as she continued to tease him with her tongue.  This was bad - well, it was good, it was _so good_ , but that was why it was bad!  If she kept at this, he'd lose her challenge in no time!  So he closed his eyes again, held his breath, and thought of the most unarousing things he could imagine to counteract his quickly growing need for release.  Bokoblin underwear - a pile of stinky, animal print Bokoblin underwear was what he'd try to think of.  But even that proved futile eventually, as he began imagining Zelda in much nicer looking animal print underwear.

No, he thought, he had to control himself!  He couldn't make a fool of himself, not now!  He quickly searched his brain for more gross and unappealing things.  But soon she stopped licking and began sucking, placing him inside her mouth and slowly engulfing him bit by bit.  It was at this point he could no longer stand it - he opened his eyes and looked at her pitifully.

"Z-Zelda, I can't..." he managed to breathe, "please..."

She paused her work and glanced up.  "Giving up already, Link?"

He nodded.  " _Please_."

She tilted her head.  "Well... all right, I suppose."  She stood, pulling down her skirt and underwear.  "You did last quite a while, after all."

With a sigh of relief, Link allowed her to straddle him again, choking on his breath when he slide inside of her.  She took his face in his hands - she would give him what he wanted, but not without teasing him one last time.

"Now," she said, "what were you saying about loving me too much for your own good?"

"Zelda, please, I -- "

She put a finger on his lips.  "Not until you say those magic words one more time."

"I," he began, "I love you, Zelda!  I love you more than anything...!"

Zelda smiled, satisfied.  "I love you too, Link."  She finally began to move vigorously, trying to give Link his release as quickly as possible.  And what a release he got - he tensed all over and practically screamed her name as his needs were finally met.  Feeling him come inside of her gave Zelda the push she needed to finish as well.

Spent, Link leaned forward, resting his head in Zelda's chest.  At this, she took the opportunity to reach behind him and untie the ribbon around his wrists, letting it fall on the bed as she cradled his head in her arms.

"I told you you'd like it," she said softly.

Link chuckled breathlessly.  "Yeah."

"So how did you get yourself to last that long, anyway?"

He looked up.  "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Depends on if it's funny or not."

"I thought of Bokoblin underwear."

She laughed, holding him closer and allowing him to return the embrace.  "That's pretty funny, Link."  He was so weird - of course, they both were.  And that, she supposed, was why they loved each other so much.


End file.
